I'm Your Man
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"You're just jealous because ever since he moved here no girl has even given you a second look!" Justin cared mostly about his looks, the way that others perceived his looks. But Heather was right; Justin was second best to Alejandro now.' JustHer.


**I'm Your Man**

Heather's eyes cast an unfamiliar gaze over the hot Latino. He was standing by the wall, across the way from where she herself was sitting. Of course, she wasn't sitting alone. One of Heather's closest friends was sat with her, Justin. He looked on with envy in his eyes, watching the girl he was in love with drool over someone else. He could never understand what was so great about Alejandro. Justin strongly believed he was far better looking that the douche bag, but Heather could simply not see it.

"Come on, Heather." Justin called, getting up from his seat on the bench. He grabbed onto her pale skinned arm, practically dragging her away from her staring contest with the Latino.

"Hey, I was busy!" Heather scolded Justin. She really had been enjoying the view she had, had straight ahead of her. But Justin was never going to understand why.

"Yeah, drooling over what's-his-face." He mumbled angrily, opening up his locker with force. Ever since Heather had found out about his crush on her (subject to a truth or dare prank from one of the boys on the Football team), she had been acting as distant form his as possible. She was physically there, but not in mind. Their friendship was very slowly crumbling down and Justin felt like it was all to do with Alejandro.

"No I wasn't!" Heather snapped, defending herself like she always did. She remained believing that she would never like a boy like him, but everyone else knew the truth. "You're just jealous because ever since he moved here no girl has even given you a second look!" She knew that would hit a soft spot. Justin cared mostly about his looks, the way that others perceived his looks. But Heather was right; Justin was second best to Alejandro now.

The tanned beauty spent the whole of last period watching Heather again. Her pale skin, her long raven locks that flowed so gently down her back. Her eyes were usually cold as ice, not letting any affection in, but not for the whole of the last hour of school. Heather's grey spectacles were oozing with passion as she stared on towards Alejandro, a swarm of girls surrounding him as it was. Justin simply rolled his eyes at the incompetent fool, but he couldn't help but yearn for what he had. No girl had, as Heather had said, 'looked twice at him' for weeks. He was starting to feel even more jealousy towards the new boy.

Justin practically ran out of school that day. He wasn't in the mood to stick around and watch Alejandro walk his crush home. The two lived on the same street and Justin lived on the one over from theirs. Alejandro had been tagging along with them on their walk, watching the two flirt with each other without even realizing it. Justin was sick and tired of having to watch the girl he loved be seduced by the enemy.

Justin needed to do something. He needed a way to prove to Heather that he was the better option. Justin was more attractive, more romantic than that cactus could ever be. Heather was just blind to the fact. But not for long, Justin prayed.

The darkness of the night was overpowering, Justin wasn't able to see where he was going. It was a good thing that he had been to and passed Heather's house so many times before. It was even better that she had a massive oak tree outside her bedroom window. It wasn't like Justin to usually associate himself with the outdoors, being too afraid of damaging his perfect features. But this time he was desperate. He stepped up a few branches, knowing they were some-what safe as Heather always used the tree to sneak out at night.

Reaching the top, Justin perched himself on a thicker branch, making sure that one could definitely hold his weight before tapping on the window to Heather's bedroom. She quickly appeared at her window, having not been tucked up in bed like she should have been at such a late hour.

"Justin?" Heather was shocked and worried that he best guy friend had suddenly appeared outside her bedroom window. "What are you doing here, you idiot?" Justin didn't reply, he climbed in through the window and sat down on the bed. "Answer my question!" Heather demanded, but Justin simply tapped the space on the bed beside him and Heather sat down. He took her hands in his, starting to scare her slightly.

"Heather...I love you." Justin choked out, the first time he had ever admitted it to her face. "I love you very much and I know you love me to. But I also know you like Alejandro...So I did something for you."

"What?" Heather asked, completely confused as to what Justin was going on about. Maybe he had hit his head on the way there, but Heather couldn't be sure. Instead, she watched as Justin crept out of her room and came back a few seconds later with her brother's guitar that lived in the hallway after eight O'clock. He sat himself back down on the bed, swaying his head to move his perfect brown hair from his face, and he started playing.

"You can be a million miles away from me  
>You can be kissin' another man's lips<br>But I'm you man, I'm your man

If tomorrow would stay behind  
>And I close my eyes and I never wake up<br>I'm still your man  
>I'm still your man, I'm your man<p>

I pray to God, I pray for time  
>I pray I can hold you in my arms<br>Pray with me eternally  
>Time is forever ours<p>

It's the way that you smile  
>The way that you cry<br>Why I always want to be your man  
>it's the way that I feel, when I feel you inside<br>Why I always want to be your man

You can be a million miles away from me  
>you can be kissin' another man's lips<br>But I'm your man, I'm your man  
>They can take away my heart and my soul<br>They can even tell me you don't love me no more  
>But I'm your man, I'm your man<p>

I won't give up, I won't let you down  
>I promise to always stand by your side<br>Pray for faith, pray for you  
>Pray that we'll always be<p>

It's the way that you smile  
>The way that you cry<br>Why I always want to be your man  
>It's the way that I feel, when I feel you inside<br>Why I always want to be your man

It's the way your weak  
>It's the way that you're strong<br>Why I always want to be your man  
>It's the way you believe<br>It's the love that you give  
>Why I always want to be your man<p>

I pray to God, I pray for time  
>I pray I can hold you in my arms<br>Pray with me eternally  
>Time is forever ours<p>

It's the way that you smile  
>The way that you cry<br>Why I always want to be your man  
>It's the way that I feel, when I feel you inside<br>Why I always want to be your man

It's the way your weak  
>It's the way that you're strong<br>Why I always want to be your man  
>It's the way you believe<br>It's the love that you give  
>Why I always want to be your man."<p>

Without another word, Heather simply threw her arms around Justin's neck. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting down on her bottom lip, but she was happy. No one had ever tried to serenade her like that before; no one was brave enough to attempt it. But she loved it because Justin really was her man.

A/N: Awwww! I thought it was quite sweet...

Song- I'm Your Man by Enrique Iglesias!

Sorry for shortness, sorry for suckiness, sorry for OOCness...I'm sure all three apply to this story...LOL!

ANYWAY! This was a request from someone who wishes to stay unnamed! It was also my first ever request! WHOO! Yeah...I do take requests, BTW ;) LOL!

My favourite quote from this was definitely Justin referring to Alejandro as a cactus….What happens when you touch a cactus? YOU GET HURT! It's like another way of saying what happens when you play with fire? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PLAY WITH FIRE? YOU GET BURNT!

I do support JustHer! It was the very first coupling I ever supported for Heather, so it does hold a special place in my heart...These days I do also support ChrisxHeather (Okay, I have an obsession with Chrisxsome contestant!) and AlHeather, too! BUT JUSTHER STILL RAWKS!

Sooooooo...Yeah!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
